leagueofrandomheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Professor Pete
Description Full Name: Professor Piotr Szyrmański Age: Later 30s or early 40s, he doesn't mention. Birthday: ??? Gender: Male Race: Caucasian Nationality: Polish Hair: Shaved Eyes: Blue Height: 1.92m Weight: 70kg Piotr is tall and somewhat gaunt. He's balding, but he shaves his head of the little hair that's left. He dresses in lab-coats in the University and regular sweaters, jerseys and working pants at any other time, as he doesn't really care much for his looks. He usually goes around with a bag, backpack or similar with a crap-ton of books and his trusty toolbox (he doesn't carry it everywhere of course, he not that paranoid yet...) The innate resonance of his Science shows up as glowing neon 'Tron-style' lines. Normally called "Pete" by his non-polish students, he can come off as distant, arrogant and even hostile. That said, those that know him personally and can judge him by his actions have noticed that he's a deeply caring individual that always tries to keep others from harms way. He acts in a very fatherly fashion towards his students, and one sure way to make Pete almost rabidly mad is harming them in any way. If Pete feels his students are in danger or have been hurt by others, the kiddy gloves are off and the plasma cannons are out. Profile Essence: Questing Nature: Caregiver Demeanour: Fanatic Faction: Traditions Tradition: Son of Ether Affiliation: Utopian Rank: Probationary Paradigm: Pushing the boundaries of Science by combining everyday materials and objects! Also Nuclear Power that is totally safe or at least it was last time I checked! Also SCIENCE! (Because it cannot be stated enough) Cabal: The Arnold Circus Gang Stats Attributes * Physical: Strength 2, Dexterity 4 (Surgeon's Hands), Stamina 2 * Social: Charisma 3, Manipulation 1, Appearance 2 * Mental: Perception 2, Intelligence 4 (Brilliant), Wits (One Step Ahead) 4 Abilities * Talents: Alertness 2, Awareness 2, Dodge 1 * Skills: Drive 2, Firearms 3, Stealth 1, Technology 4 * Knowledges:'''Academics 3, Computer 3, Enigmas 1, Linguistics 3 (Polish, English, Russian, ???), Science (Nuclear Physics) 4 '''Spheres * Forces 2 * Matter 3 * Prime 3 * Spirit 3 Backgrounds * Allies 1 * Avatar 3 * Resources 2 * Sanctum 1 * Wonder 1 Arete 4 Willpower 5 Paradox 0 Resonance * Dynamic (Glowing) 1 * Static (Tron-lines) 1 Merits & Flaws Merits * Ability Aptitude (Technology) Flaws * Compulsion (Help the innocent) * Probationary Member (Sons of Ether) Backgrounds Allies Monique Tétrault - Piotr has acquired the services of a keen and adept research assistant. Monique is a capable scientist in her own right, but is considered an unawakened Acolyte to the Etherite; she doesn't count as a Sleeper regarding his Paradigm. Avatar Yuri Alekseyevich Gagarin. No, seriously. Resources A laboratory that doubles as his home inside the Imperial College. A 1977 Lada (with leather interior) that has been modified to work as a space shuttle. Sanctum Pete is in the process of building a proper lab in his side of the Sanctum he shares with Hounslow. He also installed proper containment and a distiller in the shared node. "What? Did you expect me to leave that fountain spewing radioactive water all around? And they call me mad!" Wonder Fusion Reactor (10 Quintessence; Dynamic (Glowing) Resonance) - Piotr has modified an experimental (but perfectly functional) nuclear fusion reactor in his laboratory. It's the technologically-advanced box that sits next to the washing machine (Read: Drier). The power (and prime energy!) generated by this Device acts exactly like a Matrix (the Technocratic term for Periapt), and can power any technomantic effects easily. Biography Piotr just recently joined the Etherites after having worked for Iteration X and the Void Engineers. It was these last fellows that pointed him to the Etherites, as they felt his attitude and way of working clashed too much with the Technocracy as a whole. His attitude towards the Traditions is better defined as a 'raised eyebrow'. He cannot argue that their methods work, but he feels there must be a more through and logical pattern to "magick" effects than just willpower and rabbit innards. In fact, some more esoteric or mystic practices appear to him as deranged, if not barbaric! Piotr understands the alliance between these organizations is one of necessity, he'd rather prefer a more flexible Technocracy to them, but as things are now, that is not going to happen any time soon. As for his Tradition, he's still a member of the Etherites in probation, and many still look at him with distrust as he came from the Technocracy, and with a recommendation from them even! While he doesn't have many friends in the organization, he really likes them and their attitude to SCIENCE! and how you must push the limits of everything; but he's somewhat discouraged by the amount of cutthroat academiacs and fighting paradigms inside the organization - not to mention that he considers the methods of some Etherites completely insane and dangerous... and that, coming from a guy with fusion reactor next to his washing machine, should tell you something. In his first adventures after joining the Etherites, Pete has developed a huge respect for the organization and it's unbroken passion in SCIENCE! and all it can accomplish. While still in probation Pete is slowly building links with the Utopians, as it ties perfectly with his nature and personality. The fact that on at least 4 occasions his ingenuity and portable railgun has helped stopped nephandic plots has definitely helped to build some positive reputation with his peers in the traditions. During his adventures in London he also has developed an, admittedly sometimes one sided, friendship with the Virtual Adept Hounslow, and has met and befriended many strange supernatural creatures. Pete relishes in these events as contact with aliens, mutants and other non-earth native fauna were strictly forbidden while in the technocracy. In spite of all of these, Pete still tries to reason with Technocratic agents as much as he can before turning to violence, but his already depleted faith in the Union is decreasing rapidly, as its methods as appreciated from the outside are... distasteful, to say the least. Further developments: In the course of his cabal's adventures, the group came to blows with the Iron King after they uncovered his scheme to corrupt London and how far his tentacle-like cables had taken over TFL. The Iron King trapped the group in a dimensional labyrinth in an attempt to drive them insane or force them through their cauls. Or at least that's what Pete thought. Not wanting to risk such stakes, Pete unraveled the Iron King's magical labyrinth in the hopes such a colossal dimensional mess would just collapse into non-existance. Alas, this did not happen. TFL's main building took the blunt of the paradox backlash, with trains, floors and people being telefragged into a jumbled mess of iron, concrete and blood. Pete was horrifically shaken about this (though he did his best not to show it) and in the final duel with the Iron King he used all his concentration to do something he himself thought utterly impossible, targeting the King's avatar. His shot did not do any noticeable harm to the avatar, but it shocked the King's long enough for Hounslow to deliver a killing blow on the nephandus. Pete's actions produced another huge paradox backlash, which catapulted him to the Umbra where several paradox spirits fought over him and who had the right to punish him. Luckily, Pete's friends who were present at the battle had not forgotten him and travelled through the umbra to rescue him. Seekings Quiets Piotr has not yet suffered any Quiets. Personality Paradigm Putting things together with random tidbits and pushing the limits of what an apparatus would be able to do in 'real life'. While extreme, his style is however more like Technocratic procedures than Etherite creations, because of his background and beliefs. Foci * Forces - advanced physics * Matter - jury-rigging * Prime - nuclear physics Total XP: 86 Unspent XP: 13 Category:Mage Category:Characters